memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2140s-early 2160s)
Jonathan Archer in a command division duty uniform, 2154]] The uniforms worn by Starfleet personnel of the 22nd century became the template for all future incarnations of Federation Starfleet uniform. (Star Trek: Enterprise). The uniform design was in use as early as the 2140s, and lasted into the 2160s with little variation. ( ) Standard duty uniform 2150s Hoshi Sato in a sciences division duty uniform, 2155]] Malcolm Reed in an operations division duty uniform, 2151]] Adopted as early as 2143, Starfleet personnel (22nd century) in service aboard starships and outposts, and at Starfleet Command on Earth wore blue jumpsuits displaying their specific division of service. Shown in the form of colored piping at the shoulders, Earth Starfleet divisions were displayed in the following code: * Gold – Command division * Red – Operations division * Blue – Sciences division * Red and white – Admiralty The Earth Starfleet uniform itself also bore several distinctive features not present in uniforms of the later Federation Starfleet, most prominent being several zippers and pockets, and an assignment patch (based on the wearer's home assignment) worn on the left sleeve. Fitted close to the body, the uniform closed at the front in addition to zipping at the cuffs and pant legs. The uniform was also marked by several pockets, lining the legs, arms and chest. The rank insignia, presented as silver, rectangular pips, was displayed on the right chest, set within the division color piping. The uniform jumpsuit was worn over a black, button-up mock turtleneck, with heavy black, leather-like boots. ( ) :Designed by veteran TNG/DS9/VOY costume designer Robert Blackman, the Earth Starfleet duty uniform first appeared in "Broken Bow", and was used for the entirety of ''Star Trek: Enterprise. Intended to be a precursor to the uniforms seen on The Original Series, the uniforms strongly resembled the flight suits worn by US and NATO military aviation and missile personnel of the present. The uniforms also resembled those worn by Zefram Cochrane and the mission crew of the warp-ship Phoenix during their historic mission seen in .'' :While Gene Roddenberry had dictated that zippers, buttons and other "modern" closures would be antiquated by the time of the 23rd and 24th centuries, Blackman utilized an abundance of zippers and buttons in his costume designs for ''Enterprise indicating its position in time before the original Star Trek. :Debuting during the second season of ''Enterprise, "new" uniforms were introduced, dyed a slightly lighter blue. Initially worn only by the regular cast members, the uniforms were eventually used by the entire crew (though some background performers could still be seen wearing the older, darker version through the run of the series). Interestingly, despite being set nearly ten years earlier, the light-blue versions were worn in the episode .'' :In the episode , Captain Archer can be seen wearing what appears to be the bottom half only of the uniform jumpsuit. While all evidence seems to indicate that uniform is strictly a jumpsuit, a two-piece variant may have existed. 2160s Hoshi Sato in a sciences division duty uniform, 2161]] By the year 2161, several modifications were made to the Earth Starfleet duty uniform. New additions to the uniform included epaulets on the shoulders as well as an additional mission patch displaying the Earth Starfleet logo worn on the right sleeve, and a name tag worn on the left shoulder. :According to interviews, designer Robert Blackman had hoped producers would allow him to add name tags to the duty uniforms during the early design stages of ''Enterprise. While this desire went unfulfilled, he seemed to get his wish... at least for one episode.'' Flag officer uniform Maxwell Forrest in uniform, 2143]] Similar to the duty uniform, a separate uniform was in service for Earth Starfleet's higher-ranking flag officers, including admirals and commodores. Bearing the same style division piping (though restricted to red and white in color), the flag officer's uniform was a navy-blue, two-piece style uniform, far more formal than the standard duty jumpsuit. It was worn over a white, button-up dress shirt and navy-blue tie. Displaying the wearer's rank insignia on both shoulders, the uniform also featured wide red and white piping on the cuffs. ( ) :While it is possible other officers wore this uniform, only flag officers such as Commodore, then Admiral Maxwell Forrest were seen wearing it. Resembling the current "Class A" service uniforms worn by the US Air Force, this uniform was not altered for its appearance in 2161 in . Nevertheless producer Manny Coto can be seen as an extra in that episode wearing a version of this uniform that sports an ''Enterprise mission patch, as well as more TOS-like rank insignia.'' Dress uniform Jonathan Archer in a dress uniform, 2161]] For diplomatic or other formal functions, a dress uniform was also available to Starfleet personnel (22nd century) as early as 2161. Also bearing the same style division color piping around the shoulders, the dress uniform was a brighter blue than the standard duty uniform and a more formal, two-piece jacket and trouser set. Similar to the flag officer's uniform, the dress uniform also had stripes around the cuffs indicating rank which was also displayed on both shoulders. Worn over a white tunic with a mandarin collar, the dress uniform was marked by two mission patches – one bearing the Earth Starfleet logo on the right sleeve, and one bearing the individual assignment patch on the left. ( ) :The Earth Starfleet dress uniform made only one appearance, in the final episode of ''Enterprise, worn by Captain Jonathan Archer. Oddly, the sleeve stripes appear to be nearly identical to the type worn by commodores in the 2140's (see Flag Officer's uniform above), though his shoulder pins clearly identify him as a captain still. However, since Manny Coto's appearance in the same episode introduced a more TOS-like flag sleeve stripe, it is possible that the previous design used for commodores is now used for captains, with commodores adopting the thicker, braided TOS-style look. Of course, it is also possible that the mix-up is a result of the 24th century holodeck being incorrect in its historical details.'' Excursion uniform Jonathan Archer in desert attire, with sunglasses and uniform cap]] For use in desert or other more inhospitable terrains, specialized uniforms were available to Starfleet personnel (22nd century) serving aboard starships. Consisting of a tan long-sleeve shirt, trimmed in black piping and zipping at the collar, the uniform was worn over khaki pants similar to the trousers of the standard duty uniform. Also worn with a black belt, the uniform displayed the ship's assignment patch on the left shoulder and the wearer's rank insignia on the right collar. Optional sunglasses were also available. ( ) :First seen used in the harsh desert conditions of "Desert Crossing", the uniform was also used by Malcolm Reed, Travis Mayweather and "Trip" Tucker during a rock climbing expedition in , suggesting that it may simply be a all-purpose "excursion" uniform...at least one that provides more comfort and flexibility than the confining jumpsuit duty uniform. Arctic gear Forrest in Starfleet arctic gear, 2153.]] Like the excursion uniform, a heavy jacket and trouser set was available for use in freezing or harsh cold conditions. Consisting of a thick, dark-green hooded jacket, pants and boots, this uniform was in use as early as 2153 and available to officers serving aboard Earth Starfleet starships and at Starfleet Command on Earth. ( ) Excursion jackets Excursion jackets were issued in a variety of colors and materials, maintaining the familiar division color stripes and uniform patches of the duty uniforms. Some, but not all, of the jackets featured rank insignia. ( ) Type A Travis Mayweather wearing a command division officer's excursion jacket, 2151.]] Available as early as 2151, a heavy, quilted uniform jacket, blue-gray in color was used in colder climates. Worn over the standard duty uniform, this heavy jacket featured a traditional collar, and zipped at the front, bearing several pockets. ( ) :According to co-creator Brannon Braga's audio commentary for "Broken Bow", this version of the excursion jacket was replaced early during ''Enterprise season one at the request of Paramount Pictures execs who for some reason did not approve of the quilted look. Type B officer's excursion jacket, 2153.]] A second jacket option was also available aboard Earth Starfleet vessels and shuttlepods in the 2150s. Gray in color, the jacket was essentially a thinner version of the previous design, retaining the same division color and pocket configuration, but abandoning the quilted look. By the year 2161, the jacket was modified slightly. Coinciding with the alterations made to the standard duty uniform, the excursion jacket gained a second mission patch (on the right sleeve) and a nametag (worn on the left breast). ( ) :Created to replace the previous jacket design, this new version first appeared in "Shadows of P'Jem" and lasted through the entire run of the series. At least two of these jackets appeared to be stowed aboard Shuttlepod 1 in the appropriately titled episode, . Type C Jonathan Archer wearing the excursion long coat, 2154.]] In use aboard starships such as the NX class ''Enterprise as early as 2154, a third jacket option was available for excursions into hot, dusty or desert terrain. Worn over the khaki excursion uniform, this long jacket was tan and featured black piping around the shoulders where the division color piping would be located on a standard duty uniform or excursion jacket. This jacket also had pockets, one on each side of the chest. Unlike the other two jacket designs, this version did not display a mission patch. ( ) Provisional uniform wearing a provisional uniform, 2153]] Similar in design to the standard duty uniform, a gray jumpsuit was available to personnel serving aboard, or visiting, Earth vessels in the 2150s. Featuring none of the familiar mission patches, rank insignia, or division color piping, this plain jumpsuit bore a high collar that zipped all the way at the front. It also featured several pockets on the chest, arms, and legs of the jumpsuit and was worn with the same black boots that were worn with the standard duty uniform. ( ) :Clearly created from the same basic materials as the standard jumpsuit, this uniform was most likely comparable to the "utility uniforms" seen through the runs of ''Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation. It was seen, though, in only two episodes, worn by "visitors" Sim and Udar. :According to the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, the front pockets of this uniform are faux. Adapted uniform T'Pol in an adapted uniform, 2154]] After receiving a Starfleet commission in 2154, Vulcan Commander T'Pol wore a uniform design adapted from her civilian jumpsuits during her service aboard Enterprise. Retaining the same basic appearance, her jumpsuits gained division color piping at the shoulders, rank insignia on the right breast, and an Enterprise assignment patch worn on the left sleeve. By 2161, T'Pol's uniform also gained a name tag and Earth Starfleet mission patch worn on the right sleeve, per the alterations made to the standard duty uniform. ( ) :While T'Pol had been seen in the standard Starfleet jumpsuit in episodes like and , the producers opted not to give her a uniform of her own following her promotion. Perhaps to retain sex appeal that might have been lost had she donned the less-revealing Starfleet uniform, they instead made cosmetic changes to her existing wardrobe. Medical wear doctor in a Starfleet lab coat, 2154]] Several options were available to enlisted and civilian medical doctors in the service of Earth Starfleet during the 2150s. Denobulan and Human doctors wore civilian clothing beneath stark, white lab coats at locations including Cold Station 12. These lab coats featured pockets on the left chest and mission-specific assignment patches on the left sleeve. ( ) In surgical situations requiring sterile conditions, silver, rubber-like scrubs were available aboard starships as early as 2151. These scrubs did not include masks, but did include similar silver gloves and covered the wearer from neck to toe. ( ) :While the TNG episode clearly stated that surgical masks and sterile gloves were still in use during Berlinghoff Rasmussen's trip to the 22nd century, neither Dr. Phlox nor any other medical officer has ever been shown wearing a mask during the entire run of ''Enterprise.'' Active wear Jonathan Archer in Starfleet active wear, 2143.]] For use in more casual circumstances or during physical exercise and training, active wear was available to Earth Starfleet officers serving at Starfleet Command on Earth as early as 2143. Among the options was a light-gray long sleeve shirt with dark-gray trim at the sides and beneath the arms. The shirt was marked by a name tag adorning the right breast and an Earth Starfleet mission patch worn on the left sleeve. This tunic was sometimes worn over standard duty uniform trousers. ( ) EV suit Pressure suit In use aboard Earth Starfleet vessels during the early 2150s, the typical environmental suit (or "EV suit") featured an independent air supply and gravity boots. Distinguished by a copper-colored, rubber-like material, these uniforms featured helmets connected by thin material that allowed a wide range of movement. Featuring a heavy chest place sitting on the shoulders, these suits were worn with tight-fitting gloves (with zipper connections) and shoe-like boots, with heavy, ridged soles. The helmets were illuminated from within, casting a blue light on the wearer's face, with lamps mounted on either side of the head to illuminate the surrounding area (if needed). Air supply gauges were located on the back of the suit, as well as on the sleeve. Identifying name tags and mission patch logos were located on the chest plate, alongside a built-in communicator, tied into an ear piece. ( ) Under suit Worn beneath the standard environmental suit was a distinct under suit. This form-fitting uniform was dark-gray in color and featured ribbing along the sides and chest, zipping at the front. The suit could be worn with a belt capable of holding a sidearm and various other pieces of equipment. It was also worn with booties that fit within the gravity boots of the outer EV suit. ( ) Other uniform features Underwear Hoshi Sato and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in their underwear, 2151]] For use beneath their uniforms, Starfleet personnel (22nd century) had at their disposal specific under garments for wear as early as 2151. These underwear consisted of bright blue garments, trimmed in black. Both men and women wore boxer-brief-style shorts and tank tops. ( ) :The characters in ''Star Trek: Enterprise appeared in their underwear several times over the course of the series, with "Acquisition" keeping Commander Tucker in his underwear for the better part of an entire act. Appropriately, Dr. Phlox and T'Pol wore non-regulation underwear in though T'Pol's may have been Vulcan-issue.'' Head gear Available for use with the excursion uniform and standard duty uniform was a black hat, embroidered with the specific registry number of the wearer's home assignment. Made of stretchable material, these hats were essentially one-size-fits-all "baseball caps." While these caps were generally worn during away missions, some officers wore theirs aboard ship. ( ) :One of the more contemporary aspects of ''Enterprise, the NX-01 ball cap was first seen worn by an engineering crewman in "Broken Bow" and was last seen on an incognito T'Pol in "Hatchery". Though the hats were common in early episodes, it had fallen into disuse (aboard Enterprise at least) by season three, although Jonathan Archer wore a hat while crossing Vulcan's Forge in season 4.'' ( ) Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen on screen throughout these uniforms' appearances, although the possibility that ranks existing in other Starfleet systems that weren't seen here could exist, and have insignia we haven't seen. For the record, the ranks referenced in other Starfleets, but ''not referenced in the Earth Starfleet organization, are: petty officer, chief, lieutenant junior grade, lieutenant commander, and fleet admiral. Lieutenant j.g. and lieutenant commander were specifically mentioned in an interview in Star Trek Monthly not to be included in Robert Blackman's costume design. In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire counterparts did have a lieutenant commander grade, however, as well as fleet admiral and at least one grade of non-commissioned officer (where the "regular universe" had none, only having crewmen representing their enlisted complement). Background The Earth Starfleet uniforms introduced in Star Trek: Enterprise were designed by Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss's designs for Star Trek and Star Trek: The Next Generation. Several costumes and costume components were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including several pairs of boots, made by Alfani in Italy. External links *2140-2161 Uniforms at [http://www.st-spike.org/index.html Spike's Star Trek Page] *[http://www.usaweekend.com/01_issues/010923/010923star_trek_uniforms.html Enterprise Behind the Scenes, Wardrobe] at USA Weekend.com Category:Clothing de:Sternenflottenuniform (Erde)